


FO Feb Prompt- First Date

by Squiddly_Diddily



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, First Dates, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Prompt Fill, Self-Insert, Tumblr Prompt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: Zer0 takes Lias on their first date. It's not exactly ideal, but maybe it can be salvaged.
Relationships: Zer0 (Borderlands)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	FO Feb Prompt- First Date

"This isn't usually how first dates go." Lias frowned, crouching behind a large rock to keep themself from being shot.

"Perhaps where you're from./ It's normal on Pandora,/ Such is the way here." Zer0 responded, crouched behind the same rock. 

"Look, I know these guys need to die, they suck, but like... do I need to be here for this?" 

"Yes, of course you do./ You need to defend yourself, / I want you to live." Zer0 leans out from the rock to take out four bandits with his sniper rifle when he hears a break in their fire.

"I already know how to shoot a gun and defend myself though," Lias joins the assassin by shooting two bandits with their own rifle, "When you asked me out I was expecting something less... blasty."

"A second date then? / What do Earthers do on dates? / I hope it's not dull."

"Compared to this... it kind of is. Look, I don't mind a little excitement, Pandora is chaos incarnate after all, but the two of us taking on an entire bandit camp by ourselves is a bit much don't you think?"

"We're doing good though, / Your hands are very steady. / You are good at this." Zer0's screen displays the :) emotion as they look over to Lias.

"Uhh... thanks?"

"For what it is worth, / you'd make a find assassin, with some more training."

"Uh-huh. So is this actually a date or are you trying to make me an assassin?" They joke, but their monotone voice could easily be mistaken for annoyance.

"Why can't it be both?/ I want you to survive here, / Pandora is harsh." Zer0 takes out ten more bandits, Lias takes out four. Only ten bandits remain

"There aren't many left, / I can kill them with my blade, / provide cover fire."

"What? Wait I don-" Before Lias can finish their sentence Zer0 leaps away from the rock and activates decepti0n. 

The bandits fire at the holoclone and Lias takes this opportunity to position their rifle on the rock, they take out four bandits before bullets start to fly their way again. They duck down, pulling their rifle with them. They hear a scream, then one of the bandits shouting something about a teleporting ninja. Lias peeks over the rock to see Zer0 standing behind one bandit with their sword threw his chest. They quickly pull it out and lop another bandit's head off.

"Ok, four left, we can do this." Lias takes a deep breath and positions their rifle again, the bandits are too distracted by Zer0 now so they have an opening.

Bang! One.

Bang! Two.

Bang! Three.

Zer0 takes out the fourth bandit with their sword.

"Good job, you did great! / The bloodshed is impressive. / Stay right where you are."

Lias listens to the assassin and leans against the rock, this time in relief. They lean their head back and close their eyes as the hot Pandoran sun shines on their sweat glistened face. They aren't sure why Zer0 even wanted to come to this camp in the first place, there isn't anything of actual value here, most of the guns these bandits were using are cheap, Marcus won't even give them triple digits for the guns.

Just as they finish that thought Zer0's shadow shades them and they open their eyes to the assassin standing over them with the smiling emoticon on their face screen again.

"I got this for you. / This is why I brought you here. It's something you'll like." Zer0 says dangling a charm in front of the human's face.

It was a 3D keychain model of Earth, it had a bit of dirt on it but otherwise it was in pretty good shape.

"It's your home planet, / I thought you might feel homesick, / now you can see Earth."

Lias gives the assassin a faint, yet somewhat melancholic, smile, "Thank you." they say taking the keychain and staring at it in their own hand.

"It's a momento. / Since you can never go back, / I thought it might help." They sit down beside the human, "It's a tragedy, / what happened to your planet, but that's what greed does."

"Yeah." They respond sorrowfully.

"Do not worry though, / you have a home here with us, / you're a Vault Hunter."

"Thank you Zer0." Lias gives a faint smile again before putting the Earth keychain in their pants pocket.

"Let us go home now. / The others are in waiting. / Adventure awaits." Zer0 stands and Lias pushes themself up from the ground as well.

"Hey Zer0?"

"Yes?"

"About that second date," Lias pauses and Zer0 tilts their own head a bit, "Where do you wanna go this time?"

Zer0's face displays another smiley before it's replaced with the heart emoticon.


End file.
